1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical-tone-control apparatus preferably used for generating and controlling various musical tones according to the bending of fingers (all the digits of the hand).
2. Prior Art
Performance of conventional musical instruments, whether the instruments are acoustic or electronic, is carried out by operating keyboards, or by blowing pipes, or by plucking strings, etc..
These conventional musical instruments restrict the performer's position, posture and movement during performance because the instruments must be used in a specific manner.